


Blue smoke

by tenmillionotters



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Oral Fixation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 22:13:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10397346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenmillionotters/pseuds/tenmillionotters
Summary: “Isn’t it cold out here?”Just as he was about to bring the cigarette to his lips again he noticed that Chika had been watching him the whole time. “Oh… uhm… no not really… I just think it’s… common courtesy to not smoke indoors. I know not everyone’s likes it.” Then he put the cigarette between his teeth once more and inhaled deeply. “You know, it’s all been a bit stressful lately…”





	

Itsuki exhaled sharply, the cigarette was bitter but he didn’t mind at all, all he needed was to get the sweet relief from inhaling the smoke and then blowing it out. His lips were pressed into a thin line, he only slightly opened them to let the hot air escape. 

Blue smoke danced in the air surrounding him, at first he always wondered if he looked just as cool as all the other guys that smoked, but now he only craved the relief he got from numbing his senses with it. 

“Isn’t it cold out here?”

Just as he was about to bring the cigarette to his lips again he noticed that Chika had been watching him the whole time. “Oh… uhm… no not really… I just think it’s… common courtesy to not smoke indoors. I know not everyone’s likes it.” Then he put the cigarette between his teeth once more and inhaled deeply. “You know, it’s all been a bit stressful lately…” 

Itsuki always licked his lips after taking another drag and maybe he didn’t know it but he looked incredibly sexy doing so. The way he batted his eyes and gazed off into the distance, it felt as if they didn’t exists in the same time and space, but this feeling only left him longing for him even more. 

“… you know… I think there’s something better for you to put between your lips to forget about all of your stress.” 

“Huh… what do you -” But before he could finish the sentence he felt Chika’s hands gently grab his, taking the cigarette and dumping it in the trash next to them. 

“It’s such a waste for you to press that stupid thing between your beautiful lips, you know…” Chika let his fingers run over them and he felt his body respond in such a delightful yet extreme manner that he wanted nothing more than to kiss him already. “May I…?” 

“… please.” Would it really be better than the nicotine he was dependant on in the past months? It was questionable, yet, he couldn’t deny that he wanted to try it and as soon as he felt Chika’s tongue slip into his mouth while his lower body was pressed against his own, making him feel just how exciting this was, he suddenly didn’t feel the need to smoke ever again. Instead… “… Chika… please do it again…” 

“See…? I told you there are better things to do with your pretty mouth…” He smiled, knowing that there was an even bigger surprise waiting for Itsuki.


End file.
